


ed è un mio diritto desiderare

by vietatomorire



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, LGBT Icon Fabrizio Moro, M/M, è incentrata su fabrizio con i metamoro nel finale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vietatomorire/pseuds/vietatomorire
Summary: cit. Fabrizio in questa fic: "regà, ci sono più di due generi". E ho detto tutto.(AKA Fabrizio Moro king of the bisexuals destroys the gender binary.)





	ed è un mio diritto desiderare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: tutto quello che ho scritto è mia invenzione, non ci guadagno nulla e non pretendo di sapere qual è il vero orientamento di Fabrizio.
> 
>  
> 
> Prima di tutto vorrei dire che io non sono bisessuale, sono un ragazzo trans e gay, quindi ho esperienza per quanto riguarda la comunità L **G** B **T** ma non esperienza personale sulla bisessualità, tutto quello che ho scritto viene da quello che ho imparato negli anni da amici, da ricerche, da testimonianze ecc. Però se qualche persona bisessuale trova offensivo qualcosa che ho scritto riguardo la bisessualità, fatemelo sapere senza problemi e possiamo sistemare insieme. Non ho problemi ad ammettere i miei errori.  
>  Secondo, commenti e critiche costruttive riguardo anche ad altro sono ben accette e incoraggiate!
> 
>  
> 
> Il titolo viene da "Desiderare". Spero vi piaccia, enjoy!

Rosa. Viola. Blu. Quelli sono i suoi colori.  
Adesso però sembrano mischiarsi. Forse perché la sua vista è offuscata e si sente girare un po’ la testa. Cazzo. Sta davvero per farlo. Sta per succedere. “D'accordo Fabrizio, è il momento. Nun t’azzardà a tirarte indietro ora,” si dice, e mette piede sul palco.  
Sente il boato del pubblico. La band inizia a suonare. Fabrizio si rende conto che c'è un attimo di confusione perché non è l'inizio di una canzone, ma lui sa cosa sta facendo e presto anche tutti gli altri lo capiranno. Ancora non visibile al pubblico, lascia andare ogni paura e canta.  
_amo Milano_  
_amo Roma_  
È il momento. Fabrizio corre al centro del palco.  
_amo gli uomini_  
_amo le donne_  
Afferra la bandiera che teneva sulla schiena a mo’ di mantello e la sventola, la agita come se la sua vita ne dipendesse; non coglie la reazione del pubblico, ma al momento non è importante. Importa solo che lui, Fabrizio Moro, è lì, sul palco a cantare, ed è bisessuale.  
Fabrizio finisce la canzone, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, sempre più concentrato su se stesso, sulle sue emozioni, sulla sensazione del tessuto della bandiera tra le sue dita. Ma quando la musica finisce, apre gli occhi e vede una folla in delirio. Non è niente di diverso da un suo qualunque altro concerto, alla fin fine, pensa.  
Eppure lo è. Perché si rigira il microfono tra le mani e sente un po' di timore, un po’ di ansia. Infine si decide a parlare.  
“Buonasera Roma!” urla Fabrizio. Sente l’urlo del pubblico in risposta e sorride. Sono qui per lui. Lo accetteranno per chi è veramente, come hanno sempre fatto. Forse non tutti ma la maggior parte.  
“Stasera volevo parlarvi de ‘na cosa. Nun ve preoccupate, tra poco ricomincio a cantà e spacchiamo l’Olimpico come se deve!” Fabrizio ride e lo stadio reagisce con un altro boato. “Però, come avrete notato, oggi c’ho ‘sta cosa da raccontare e volevo farlo qui, nella mia Roma, in questo giorno che… beh è ‘n giorno speciale, un concerto che aspettiamo, o almeno io aspetto da ‘na vita, mi sembra. Vado al punto. La vedete questa bandiera? Qualcuno di voi lo saprà già, qualcun altro no, ma questa è la bandiera che rappresenta la bisessualità ed è… beh, è ‘n pezzo di me. Questi colori so’ parte di me. Ora, io non volevo farne ‘na questione de stato o che, non ho mai voluto, però poi ho pensato a quanto me sarebbe servito quando ancora non ero un vecchietto ― Fabrizio ride, pensando a quante volte gli ha dato del vecchio una certa persona ― vedere una cosa del genere ad un concerto. Me so’ immaginato quand’ero un ragazzetto, ad un concerto di un artista che stimo… e quest’artista senza preavviso me dice, cioè dice a tutti, ma in particolare lo dice _a me_ , un adolescente che si sente sbagliato per come, per chi ama, che è okay. Che lui è come me. Che non sono sbagliato. Beh io oggi sono qui per dire a tutti che sono bisessuale. Ma soprattutto son qui per dirlo a chi come me si sente o si è sentito sbagliato per una cosa che non ha niente, assolutamente niente de sbagliato. E vaffanculo a chi la pensa diversamente, vaffanculo a chi vi e ci ha fatto sentire così e vaffanculo a questa società che vuole farci credere che l’eterosessualità sia l'unico modo di amare giusto e naturale. Sono tutte cazzate. Io amo gli uomini, io amo le donne, io amo chi sta nel mezzo, chi sta da entrambe le parti. Io amo chi cazzo me pare. E io amo voi, grazie a tutti, la prossima canzone si chiama _Da una sola parte_.”

 

*

 

“Ciao Fabrizio. Come va?” esordisce la giornalista una volta che sono pronti per iniziare l'intervista.  
“Bene, grazie. Mi sento leggero.” Fabrizio risponde con un sorriso.  
“Leggero. Come se ti fossi tolto un peso dal cuore?”  
“Sì, più o meno.”  
“Il tuo coming out è ovunque, però, e non tutti i commenti sono positivi, lo avrai notato anche tu questo.” Fabrizio annuisce. “E come ti fa sentire?”  
“Guarda, pensavo mi avrebbero dato più fastidio, ti dirò la verità. Sono sicuro che fino a neanche troppo tempo fa avrei reagito non dico male, ma comunque diciamo che certi commenti mi avrebbero fatto stare un po’ male. Ora però la negatività non mi ha scalfito.”  
“E come mai?”  
“Beh, è semplice: il responso positivo annulla di gran lunga ogni negatività. Ho ricevuto così tanto supporto che mi sembra di essere stato inondato. Ed è una cosa positiva. E soprattutto ho ricevuto moltissimi messaggi di giovani ragazzi che hanno problemi ad accettare il proprio orientamento sessuale, o anche la loro identità di genere, e mi hanno detto che il mio coming out li ha aiutati a sentirsi meno sbagliati. Ed era quello il mio obiettivo. È per questi ragazzi, oltre che per me stesso, che l’ho fatto, quindi sono felice.”  
“Cosa ti ha fatto decidere di fare coming out in modo così, se mi passi il termine, plateale?”  
“È stata una decisione difficile, lo ammetto. Io sono un tipo abbastanza timido. Non mi piace troppo avere i riflettori addosso, per quanto possa sembrare assurdo visto il lavoro che faccio. Però avevo questo grande concerto all’Olimpico. E per quanto non mi piacciano i riflettori, mi piace esprimere la mia opinione e farla sentire alla gente. Beh, il mio orientamento sessuale non è un'opinione, non è una scelta, ma il modo in cui lo vivo è una cosa tutta mia che volevo mettere là fuori, non so se mi spiego? Per tanto tempo è stata una cosa che ho vissuto nel mio privato, che ho detto o non detto, a seconda di chi avevo davanti. Per un bel po' l'ho vissuta male, con vergogna, quasi disprezzo per me stesso a tratti. Poi ho cominciato a capire e ad interiorizzare che è solo una parte di me, come il mio amore per la musica o qualsiasi altra cosa che mi rende Fabrizio. E ora sono ad un punto in cui sono orgoglioso di questa parte di me. Molte persone si chiedono o mi chiedono, perché? Perché esserne addirittura orgogliosi? Perché doverlo spiattellare ai quattro venti? Perché serve un gay pride? Tutte queste domande. E la risposta è che ne sono, ne siamo, come comunità, orgogliosi, perché fin da quando siamo nati siamo condizionati a vergognarci di chi amiamo, di chi siamo. Piace pensare che ormai essere gay non è più un tabù, è una cosa accettata universalmente. Beh, è vero che la situazione è migliore rispetto a cinquanta, trenta, ma anche due anni fa. Però non significa che tutti i problemi della comunità LGBT+ siano spariti. Non sono problemi che spariscono così, in due giorni. Ci sono ancora ragazzi, bambini, che si tolgono la vita perché dei bulli li fanno sentire sbagliati a tal punto da fargli pensare che non meritino più di vivere. L’Italia ha ancora un sacco da fare per proteggere le persone della comunità dai crimini d'odio. Ci sono ancora paesi nel mondo in cui essere gay o trans è illegale. Si può finire in prigione solo perché si è, secondo persone che non avrebbero nessun diritto di giudicare e decidere una cosa del genere, ‘diversi’. Ma anche in paesi che sono tra i più avanzati e a detta loro più civili ci sono problemi enormi, prendi gli Stati Uniti. Ci sono decine di persone transgender, particolarmente donne trans di colore, che vengono uccise ogni anno, e niente viene fatto per proteggere queste persone perché, e se lo chiedi a omofobi e transfobici probabilmente lo negheranno ma è così, vengono considerate inferiori. Scusami, sono andato un po’ fuori argomento. La risposta alla tua domanda è che ho ritenuto importante farlo in questo modo perché volevo attirare l'attenzione, non su di me, ma sul tema, sul messaggio, e volevo raggiungere più persone in difficoltà come lo sono stato io possibili.”  
“Non hai avuto paura che questo coming out potesse distogliere l'attenzione da un tuo traguardo a livello di carriera che comunque è stato importante cioè quello di suonare per la prima volta allo Stadio Olimpico? Pensi che in effetti sia stato così?”  
“Sì, ho avuto questo timore. Però sai, alla fine ho capito che le persone che ci tengono veramente a me, i miei cari, i miei fan, avrebbero visto tutti e due i miei traguardi in modo equo: quello dal punto di vista artistico e quello dal punto di vista umano. E a me va bene così.”  
“Fabrizio, so che molte persone dopo il tuo coming out hanno fatto una veloce ricerca su google e hanno scoperto cosa sia la bisessualità, ma per chi ancora avesse dei dubbi, ce lo puoi spiegare a modo tuo?”  
“Grazie per questa domanda! Perché primo, la bisessualità non vuol dire esattamente la stessa cosa per tutte le persone bisessuali, secondo, ci sono un sacco di miti, pregiudizi e idee sbagliate sulla bisessualità, ed è giusto parlarne e sfatarli. Si dice che chi è bisessuale è confuso, è promiscuo, è solo ‘un gay che non vuole ammetterlo’ o ‘un etero che vuole sentirsi speciale’. Tutte queste cazzate. Essere bisessuali significa essere attratti sia da persone del tuo stesso genere sia di un altro o altri generi. Per esempio, se sei attratto da uomini e donne. Oppure da uomini e/o donne e persone non binarie.”  
“Non binarie? È a questo ciò che ti riferivi quando dicevi ‘amo chi sta nel mezzo’?”  
“Esatto. Ora, so che qui si fa complicato, lo era anche per me all'inizio, ma spiegandolo in termini semplici: c'è questa credenza che ci siano solo due generi, e che il sesso che ti viene detto che sei alla nascita è il tuo genere e non può cambiare, punto. Beh le cose non stanno proprio così. So che verrò attaccato ed etichettato per quello che sto per dire ma regà, ci sono più di due generi. C'è chi nasce e viene considerato una ragazza ma poi si rende conto di non essere una ragazza… ma neanche un ragazzo. Si sente più come se non avesse un genere. Altre persone sentono di appartenere a più di un genere, per esempio sono un po’ uomini un po’ donne. O un po’ uomini e un po’ senza genere. Gli esempi sono infiniti. Ripeto, so che è difficile da comprendere soprattutto all'inizio e soprattutto se magari come me avete… una certa età ― è la seconda volta che lo dice in meno di 48 ore, Ermal non glielo farà dimenticare più ― ma prometto che una volta che ci fate l'abitudine e magari fate conoscenza con persone diverse all'interno della comunità LGBT+ risulta tutto molto sensato. La diversità è una cosa bella, da celebrare, non da temere e mettere in croce.”  
“Verissimo.”  
“Grazie. Dunque per concludere il discorso, per me personalmente essere bisessuale significa che mi piacciono gli uomini, le donne e le persone che non si ritrovano in nessuna di queste due ‘scatole’. Amo tutti.” Fabrizio ride. È strano, davvero strano, parlare di queste cose con una giornalista, e non solo con… beh, diciamocelo, fino ad ora ne ha parlato principalmente con Ermal. E okay, pochi amici, ma Ermal gli ha insegnato molte più cose di tutti. E dire che è lui quello più grande. Per quanto possa essere strano è anche bello, però, perché sa che c'è la possibilità che stia aiutando qualcuno a scoprirsi, e in seguito ad accettarsi e ad amarsi.  
“Togli a tutti una curiosità, Fabrizio: hai mai avuto storie con altri uomini?”  
“Sì. Non farò nomi perché questa è una cosa che voglio tenermi per me, però sì. Non che abbia importanza. Nel senso, rimarrei bisessuale anche se non fossi mai stato con un uomo.”  
“Certo. Un'ultima domanda: ti vedremo parlare ed essere coinvolto di più nella comunità gay?”  
“Sì, sarò più pubblicamente coinvolto nelle lotte delle persone bisessuali e delle altre persone della comunità LGBT+ e può darsi che il mio orientamento salti fuori nelle mie canzoni. Non ne diventerà il focus, però come ho detto è una parte di me, quindi non vedo perché non possa venire fuori nelle mie canzoni, che spesso parlano di me.”  
“Grazie mille, Fabrizio, è stato un onore averti qui con noi.”  
“Grazie a te! È stato un piacere.”  


 

*

 

Appena Fabrizio torna a casa viene immediatamente avvolto dalle braccia di Ermal. Fabrizio porta una delle sue mani sulla testa piena di ricci di Ermal e gioca con i suoi capelli, mentre Ermal lo stringe a sé con tutta la forza che ha. Fabrizio potrebbe pensare che l'altro abbia paura che possa sfuggirgli, se non sapesse che in realtà sta solo cercando di trasmettergli tutta l'energia che possiede.  
“Grazie,” Fabrizio sussurra con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Ermal.  
“Grazie a te, scemo,” gli risponde Ermal con la sua solita dolcezza mista a insulti. “Sei stato coraggioso per due in questi giorni.”  
“Ermal… lo sai che devi prenderti tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno. Anch'io l'ho fatto.”  
“Lo so, Fabrì. Vorrei solo non avessi dovuto fare questo passo da solo.” Ermal sembra triste. Fabrizio non può sopportare di vederlo così, non dopo tutto quello che il suo ragazzo ha fatto per lui.  
“Non ho dovuto fare niente, ho voluto farlo e non l'ho fatto da solo. Tu sei sempre stato qui al mio fianco. Sempre. Non puoi non vedere quanto sia stata fondamentale la tua presenza nella mia vita.”  
“D'accordo. Scusa. Sai com'è, a volte sono un coglione.”  
“Sì beh, è anche per quello che ti amo.”  
“Ehi, dovevi dire ‘ma no tesoro, non è vero, sei la persona più―” Fabrizio lo zittisce con un bacio. “Ti amo anch'io,” Ermal riesce a dire quando il romano gli lascia prendere fiato. Ogni pensiero che Fabrizio ha nella testa scompare di fronte al sorriso di Ermal. Sono insieme, niente li può fermare.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui, spero vi sia piaciuta!  
> Ripeto, commenti e critiche sono ben accette.  
> @ my bisexual friends vi voglio bene e questa fic è per voi


End file.
